efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 23rd of January 2012
-Raw Intro-Papa Roach Wanna Be Loved- Michael Cole: Welcome To---- *The Ultimate Opportunist comes rushing out to the ring* No! Tonights Monday Night Raw is not going down like that tonight! Its all going to be these two commentators who sit to the left of me and welcome you to Raw every night with the same old boring lines..I sit back in the locker room watching this every week and I'm sick of it I say we kick of Raw tonight The Ultimate Opportunist's way Tonight! *Rated Peep Superstar comes out* RPS: What? Are you really that desperate for screen time now? Ever since you went into the Champion Shop Scramble match for my World Heavyweight Championship all I've heard you talk about is how you are going to the one walking out as champion that night let me tell you a fact I have been undefeatable at Pay Per Views for this Championship ever since Night Of Champions..and if you think you are going to stop what I have proved and done to everyone in the world that I am the best this company has to offer to this date and nobody can take away this Championship away from me until I eventually reach the 300 Day Mark and become the longest EFW World Heavyweight Champion in history and cement my legacy in the history books forever! TUO: You see Rated Peep Superstar, you may not notice it right now but the only reason you are World Heavyweight Champion right now standing in front of me clear as day is because of me! As you know when I beat you and defended my World Championship At the time against you at SummerParty..Kyle Smith Mr.Money In The Bank got greedy and cashed in his Money In The Bank contract and defeated me for the Championship then the following match by EFW Management I was moved to the IC Title Division at Night Of Champions RPS it shouldn't have been you facing Kyle Smith that night it should've been me who should have gone onto defeat Kyle regain my World Title that night and became a two time World Champion! I really never lost my Championship in a clean match! so Rated Peep Superstar you know I am really the guy who should be standing in the position you are in right now in a one hundred and fifty plus day reign and I will get my rightful World Title back at Pain For Glory in two weeks kiss ya title goodbye! *The Ghost Hunter interuptts* Alright, Alright, Alright...I may not be one of the favourites in this Championship Scramble match but the favour is not in your side either Rated Peep Superstar everyone will be targeting to get the World Champion in the match so in a Championship Scramble Match everyone's gotta watch their backs.. *Jason T comes out* Jason T: *The Crowd boo so heavily Jason is unable to speak* SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP IT! Now Guys......*The Crowd boo heavily again* Ugh,..... ----- *Samir Cerebral Assassin* Samir: Did you guys forget about me? You see I've tried sitting back watching you guys argue it out since last weeks Raw. You may be getting your confidence high on the match but me I am studying every move and counter and reversal there is you guys have to offer I have the upper hand on this match. I am more smart than I was before when I lost to The Ultimate Opportunist for the IC Title so I decided to up my game because I can't keep going on a losing streak all the ---- Jason T: Okay, Nobody cares Samir.Nobody is this ring gives a damn what you do Samir because I'm pretty sure right now everybody is think about themselves and that World Title RPS holds is the only thing on everyones minds. But the second thing everyone is thinking and I know is everyone is watching out for me in that ring in the frame of only four months I have won Tag Team Championship gold and beaten a Hall Of Famer. I am the most dangerous man in this buisness right now! *Kyle Smith comes out and stands on the apron* Kyle: You see...Since I won the Royal Rumble match I figured I can just sit back and watch my potential Wrestlemania 2, oppenents for this year I watch everyone tear each other apart everyone one of you are going to be messed up at Pain For Glory and then there is The Elimination Chamber where you will basically kill your body for just one thing the World title and one of you will messed up so much I will have the upper hand this coming Wrestlemania! *WWE Champion CM Punk interuptts Kyle* WWECMP: Kyle, Imma make this quick! You not going to be sitting back enjoying these guys beat the hell out of each other until Mania because you have a very special match next with the Most Dangerous Man in this buisness today JASON T! Match 1) Kyle Smith vs. Jason T - Singles Match Match 2) The Ultimate Opportunist vs. The Ghost Hunter - Singles Match *Chris Xtremes Rushes out to the ring with a mic* Well Apparently last week there wasn't enough time on the show to say something about what happened at The Royal Rumble for me! Matt Code cheated! Matt Cheated! Matt should not be parading around as EFW Champion right now that is the worst Title reign in EFW History and he's only held it for just over a week watch this footage on how he won! *Royal Rumble with Cole Commentary* Cole: Matt Code is in desperate mesaures right now Chris Xtreme going to go for the WALLS OF XTREME NOW! HE TURNS HIM OVER WAIT A SECOND ROLL UP 1 2 3! *Cuts Back to Xtreme* Xtreme: What a cheap win a roll up! That's the best he can do I basically dominated that whole match and he gets a roll up to win the prestigious EFW Championship this has brought a huge wave of darkness over that Title and discrased its legacy so at Pain For Glory I demand a Re-match for the title! *Matt Code is seen on Titatron* Matt: Well Chris I've got some others I wanna face for this title besides you again because after I beat you again which I would you would just come back to me each time begging for another and another re-match until you finally get the title in a fluke that's only way you'd take this title away from me if that did happen but its not because next on Raw you will be competing in a number contenders match and the winner will face me at Pain For Glory! Match 3) Chris Xtreme vs. Cameron Moore - #1 Contenders Match to face Matt Code at Pain For Glory. *Backstage Interview Area* Josh Matthews: Please, Welcome my guests at this time. Ivan 'The Destroyer' and Pure Blood! Ivan: Recently we've noticed that two members of the Zodiacs have not defended their championship gold in a long while now! Them two men being Adam and Nexus! they have not defended there Tag Team Championships as far back as the TLC Pay Per View so me and Pure Blood who debuted his last Smackdown here think its about time they defend their Championships again so if you are watching us right now which you probably are we are offering out the Challenge at Pain For Glory Me and Pure against you and Adam for the Tag Team Championships! *Adam and Nexus attack Pure Blood and Ivan from behind* Adam: Get Out of here Josh. Nexus: Ivan and Pure Blood you are offering a challenge against us? Me and Adam are the two original members of The Zodiacs we a are the two men who started the most dominate Stable in E-fedderation history to this date! You must be delusional if you think you are going to beat us for these Championships! But we'd love to just kick your asses so we accept your challenge for Pain For Glory! Match 4) Ivan 'The Destroyer' and Pure Blood vs. The Head Hunter and Celtic Champion - Tag Team Match. Match 5) Adam and Nexus vs. TheBigSGA and The ATO - Tag Team Match. *WWE Champion CM Punk comes down to the ring* Two weeks ago, A Man called Raj Singh decided to reignite his issue with me he just cant keep anything in his head can he? He obviously didn't get enough punishment when I defeated his sorry ass a few months back when I defeated him at The Hell In A Cell Pay Per View inside the Hell In A Cell. Or its just Raj is trying to get more of himself and spread his ego around everywhere... *Raj Singh Interuptts* WWECMP: Security, in position. *Security block Raj from entering the ring* Raj: Security? Really? You can't be serious right now are we really talking about a guy who is a two time EFW Champion, US Champion and Raw and Smackdown GM? you are the guy who put up one hell of a fight everytime he stepped in the ring you tore everyone apart in your path just to get what you wanted but now you are hiring security to protect you? WWCMP: Raj you may ----- *The Lights Cut off everywhere in the stadium when the lights come back on Raj Singh and WWE Champion CM Punk are in the ring both out cold*